Crónicas Extrañas
by Centoloman
Summary: Una visión un tanto confusa y surrealista de una partida de rol...


La luz aún no alcanzaba a iluminar los bosques que circundaban el Mar de la Luna cuando el pequeño Gineth, un piesligeros, ladronzuelo de profesión, procedente de Lurien, escuchó un misterioso ruido.

Maldiciendo los caprichos del dios que había decidido enviarle un sobresalto tal ya finalizando su turno de guardia, se levantó reticente y temeroso para observar qué estaba pasando. Su cautela se debía, primordialmente, a la experiencia, ya que conocía muy bien que aquella mano divina era propensa a convocar animales y monstruos de toda clase que les molestaran a horas intempestivas. Bajo su mirada, ni siquiera en una posada de las más lujosas estaban completamente a salvo.

Como decía, que pierdo el hilo del discurso, Gineth se levantó y se encaminó en la dirección en la que había escuchado el sonido. Pronto, como aparecidos de la nada, un pequeño grupo de orcos, unos cuatro, le rodeó.

– ¡No podíamos alojarnos en Zhentia! – bramó mirando hacia alguien imaginario situado a su izquierda. – ¡Tenía que estar cerrada justo hoy que pasábamos!

– No protestes y actúa – suspiró una voz procedente de ninguna parte.

– ¡¿Ke zer heza bos?! – gruñó uno de los orcos en un rudimentario común.

Pasaron unos minutos hasta que decidió que huir no era una opción y que tenía que enfrentarse a los orcos. Pero mejor lo hacía a solas, así tenía más oportunidades de cumplir el objetivo que se había marcado al enfundarse nuevamente sus vestiduras: subir de nivel antes de regresar a casa.

Tardó aún más en decidirse qué hacer. No quería meter la pata como aquella vez que había regalado sus pertenencias a un forajido sin darse cuenta o cuando había cargado contra un enorme oso

– ¡Gineth, despierta! – tronó otra vez la voz. – ¡Llevas cinco minutos en la inopia!

– ¡Zer la bos de loz diozez!

– Vaya mierda de idioma le has puesto a los bichos estos – comentó un pequeño ilusionista gnómico que parecía que pasara por allí.

Pero casi no le dio tiempo a concluir su frase, una espada bastarda había rebanado la cabeza de uno de los orcos sin miramientos. Al otro extremo del arma, sujetando con desdén su empuñadura, un bárbaro vestido con poco más que un taparrabos, miraba aburrido al cadáver mientras en la otra mano sujetaba el gofre que había embadurnado de chocolate el perímetro de su boca.

– Mira que eres lento – le dijo. – Me ha dado tiempo a ir a la de los gofres y volver.

– ¡Aparta eso, Ogr! – protestó el gnomo. – ¿No ves que gotea?

Mienrtas tanto, Gineth lloriqueaba agachado en cuclillas por no poder disfrutar de una subida de nivel tan ansiada. Aquello le impidió observar la curiosa escena en la cual un pequeñísimo gnomo (pequeño incluso para los de su raza) era capaz de propinar una sonora colleja al enorme semiorco.

– ¡Mierda, Zoltar, que me vas a tirar todo! – protestó el bárbaro.

– ¿Estamos a lo que estamos? – intervino nuevamente la voz celeste.

La respuesta inmediata fue una bola de fuego que impactó de lleno en uno de los orcos, provocándole graves heridas pero sin llegar a matarle definitivamente… algo que se "arregló" cuando Ogr, a grito de "¡Golpe de gracia!" puso fin a su vida de una certera estocada.

– Perdón, había ido al baño – se disculpó el hechicero.

– Pues ya iba siendo hora de que volvieses, mamón.

– Allá va mi subida de nivel – seguía lloriqueando el pícaro.

– No te quejes… – suspiró exasperada la voz que procedía de ninguna parte.

– No me quejo sólo…

– ¡Actúa! – le gritaron todos, incluidos los orcos, que parecían ya cansados de su pereza.

– Está bien… – musitó Gineth antes de, con una pirueta, situarse detrás de un orco, dispuesto a acuchillarle.

Pero casi nada más estabilizarse, una flecha pasó rozando su oreja, aunque sin llegar a producirle ningún rasguño, o quizás era el virote de una ballesta… El caso es que al final no le había pasado nada, aunque había perdido su oportunidad de asestarle un golpe casi definitivo al orco.

– ¡¿Quién?!

– Esto… – se rascaba la cabeza Adrien, un bardo de su misma raza.

– ¡Me cago en tus muertos!

Iba a contestarle el otro mediano cuando un grito de Ogr, el bárbaro, hizo que se llevaran las manos a los oídos. Sus ojos, inyectados en sangre, contrastaban con las graciosas motas de chocolate líquido que rodeaban su boca y salpicaban la pelusa que hacía las veces de barba.

La espada bastarda del semiorco se bamboleó de nuevo y por su camino se llevó las cabezas de los dos orcos restantes entre chorretones y chorretones de sangre… o al menos eso decía un misterioso narrador que se ocultaba en algún sitio cuya razón no llegaba a alcanzar.

– ¡Joder! – se quejó Adrien. – ¡Eres un bestia!

– ¡Ten más cuidado!

– A la próxima os dais más prisa – les increpó.

– Venga, chicos, calma… – sonó de nuevo el hombre invisible.

– ¡Poyas! – seguía quejándose Gineth. – ¡Me ha hecho 4 puntos de daño! ¡Mi compañero!

– Puto semiorco…

– ¡Oye! – se defendió el aludido.

– Venga ya está… – insistía la voz.

– Chicos – anunció Zoltar, llamando a todos a la calma. – Yo piro que tengo entrenamiento de basket. ¿Nos vemos mañana?

– Creo que mañana voy a pasar… – resopló Gineth. – Sólo tengo una práctica y paso de hacerla. Ya la hago en casa.

– Haces bien – apuntó el gnomo. – En fin, eso…

– Espera, ya pillo el bus contigo – se ofreció el ladronzuelo piesligeros.

Juntos, se separaron del grupo y atravesaron una pequeña barrera de árboles. Al otro lado, el bullicio de una cafetería inundaba sus oídos mientras pagaban las consumiciones que debían. Casi una hora después, Gineth, en su casa, había encendido la televisión y planeaba qué hacer aquella noche.


End file.
